villainfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Announcer (SMASH!)
The Announcer is a character who acts as the main villain of Starbomb's fun animated music video SMASH!. He was voiced by Markiplier. Appearence The Announcer has the exact features of a person who announces a game or a party DJ. But, as the music video says, his true job is announcing the Super Smash Bros. game. He wears a purple suit with a yellow literal butterfly-looking bow tie, brown hair with a long forelock and sunglasses. SMASH! The video starts with Mario and Samus Aran walking into a picnic with Kirby welcoming them. Then, Luigi makes a toast standing up and saying he loved everybody and that their existence was the reason he was glad to be alive. Then the Announcer suddenly interrupts him to introduce himself as the announcer of a game called "Super Smash Brothers", Luigi thinks it sounds nice and asks him how to play, the Announcer explains he'll warp them all into a world of "hate and war", where he intend to make them all fight and assault each other. Luigi doesn't didn't look into the mood of the Announcer's intention to make them all fight, the Announcer says it would be a fun, and he keeps his part of the lyrics saying to take all their friends to go Smash. Luigi, along with Donkey Kong and Wario, are teleported to a SSB battlefield, Luigi stays aside as Wario and Donkey Kong starts to fight, Luigi doesn't find it was ok, as the song keeps playing. As both were still fighting, Donkey Kong defeats Wario and he goes up a pillar with Wario boredly clapping for his victory. Mario appears seeing Luigi at the background when Pikachu hits him in his crotch, making his % life increase as he feels the pain until it reaches 200%. Luigi, as a part of his lyrics shouts "Can't we all just get along!?", Ganondorf and King Dedede appears in front of him saying "Abso-fucking-lutely not. You Gotta Smash!". Then the scenario showed either dead or defeated people, Kirby appears swallowing Donkey Kong and becoming apart of him, Fox kicks Kirby and Fox told Mario to stop being afraid and to fight instead, but Mario was actually Luigi filthed in the blood staines and make his overalls look red. Sonic shows up to face Link until Link kick him on his balls, and Jigglypuff is surrounded by the corpses of the people he assaulted and killed, he turns back and appears smilling as a cold-harted murder, he bashes Bowser, sending him to the sky, then he takes 3 Falcon Punches and they didn't even affected him, Luigi asks their time was over already because he couldn't tell "he face was mashed", the Announcer tells him to not worry, for his turn came in 4, 3, 2, 1 and now. He appears in his turn saying that blows, then Mario teams up with Peach and Luigi shouts not to fight with his own brother. Pikachu appears fighting Fox and electrocutes him. The Villager from Animal Crossing throws dirt on Samus' suit and pisses her off, making her shoot her laser towards the Villager, but he jumps dodging her attack and making her hit Luigi, who was a little aside them, the Villager flies away as Samus says "You're dead, Bitch!". Luigi can't stand it any longer and he is now angry. He says it was the last "goddamn straw", the Announcer gets scared and removes his sunglasses, realizing it was dead end for them all now that Luigi was going to have his payback against him and the other characters. Luigi gets power up and starts attacking and beating his friends, he keeps attacking them all and says he had no regrets and started enjoying it, and at the final blow, he says he was having fun after all and that all that made sense for him now, then all the enemies he defeated appeared in an amount, confirming the Announcer's defeat. The end shows Luigi and Mario side by side, Luigi says the fact they smash each other didn't mean they were not brothers, for some reason Mario didn't care at all and punches Luigi in his face, Luigi tells Mario he sucked and the song/video ends with Mario saying Luigi to "bite him". Lyrics Gallery Images Presenting-self.png|The Announcer introducing himself SSB.png|The Announcer introduces the game Presenting-game.png|Announcer explaining the rules for Super Smash Bros. SMASH!.png|The Announcer's evil grin Dedcharacters.png|Some of the defeated characters in the game Luigiturn.png|The Announcer countsdown to Luigi's turn to fight Untitled.gif|The Announcer shocked of Luigi's breakdown Announcer's defeat.png|The Announcer's defeat Videos SMASH! - Starbomb MUSIC VIDEO animated by Studio Yotta|Starbomb's official music video Smash!|Audio SMASH! by Starbomb Lyric Video Trivia *Starbomb's SMASH! is the official first song, after the intro, of their album "Player Select". Category:Fighters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:YouTube Villains